


An Unexpected  But (Eventually) Welcome Intervention

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun wondered why the floor was shifting under his feet. His head felt like a balloon bobbing around on the end of a string. He could hear concerned voices swirling around his head as hands guided him towards his bedroom.





	An Unexpected  But (Eventually) Welcome Intervention

“Do you think the lighting levels are sufficient in this segment?”

Jun looked up in surprise when there was no answer to his latest question. He had been concentrating so hard on his laptop screen that he hadn't noticed that the crew had left the room and he was all alone.

“Um..anyone there?” Jun slid his fingers behind the lens of his glasses and rubbed his tired and stinging eyes as he blearily looked around the empty room.

He tugged the mask off his face and allowed himself to cough. Holding it in had almost made his chest explode but he didn't like to appear weak in front of the concert staff.

“Yes, _we're_ here.”

Jun jumped at the unexpected answer from somewhere behind him.

His four bandmates were standing there with various expressions of anger showing on their faces.

“Why are you guys here? You should be getting some sleep,” Jun scolded.

“Why are _we_ here?” Nino huffed incredulously. “Why are _you_ here? It’s five in the morning!”

“I'm working,” Jun protested.

“Working yourself to death more like,” Sho growled.

“The concert needs to be perfect and it will only be that way if I make sure it is.”

Jun pulled his cap down over his brows and began to type emails with a mutinous expression, his shoulders trembling with the effort of holding in another series of coughs that threatened to suffocate him.

“Enough!” Ohno strode over, his jaw jutting out with determination as he slammed the lid of the laptop shut, almost snapping off Jun’s fingers.

Jun was too surprised to protest as Aiba and Sho gripped his elbows and dragged him to his feet. Nino grabbed his laptop and phone and shoved them into his bag while Ohno strode ahead of them out of the room, with a face like thunder.

++++

“Sleep!” Ohno ordered.

He was sitting on the wide back seat of the van and tugged Jun down onto his lap.

Jun protested and tried to wiggle his way upright but Aiba forcibly wedged himself on his other side, effectively trapping him in place.

Ohno threaded his fingers through Jun’s hair and gently massaged his scalp, but Jun was wide awake, a thousand thoughts of his unfinished work running through his mind.

When they arrived at his building he hoped that the others would simply drop him off which meant that he could immediately return to the rehearsal studio and finish his work. But to Jun’s dismay they all piled out of the van and practically carried him up to his apartment.

++++

Jun wondered why the floor was shifting under his feet. His head felt like a balloon bobbing around on the end of a string. He could hear concerned voices swirling around his head as hands guided him towards his bedroom.

Aiba’s voice came from the direction of the kitchen, “Jun, what are these pills doing on the countertop?”

Nino snatched them from Aiba’s hand and stamped angrily into the bedroom where Sho was peeling off Jun’s sweaty clothes. Ohno popped his head around the bathroom doorway; the expression on his face was scary.

“Antibiotics? You told us that you just had a cold! And this packet is full. When did the doctor prescribe them to you?” Nino hissed.

Jun’s head was spinning with all of these questions. “Um...about a week ago?”

“Jun!” Four voices screeched their disapproval in almost perfect harmony.

Jun couldn't help giggling at the coordination of his outraged friends. Perhaps there was more than a hint of delirium about his laughter, if the concerned looks he received in return were any indication.

Nino glared and fetched a glass of water from the bathroom and stood over him with one of the pills in his hand. “Take this right now, or so help me…”

“I can't,“ Jun protested, pushing Nino’s hand away and earning himself a glare from Ohno that could strip paint from the walls. “They have to be taken with food,” he hastily added before he found himself in even bigger trouble.

Aiba immediately rushed back to the kitchen and rummaged in Jun’s refrigerator which was disappointingly empty. He found a small tub of yogurt right up the back and triumphantly carried it back to the others. “Why is there no food in this apartment?”

Jun squirmed under Aiba’s scrutiny. “”Um, I’ve been really busy and I'm never home anyway,” he mumbled as he reluctantly spooned the yogurt into his mouth under the watchful gaze of four pairs of eyes.

“Right, now take this,” Nino said, shoving the pill into Jun’s hand.

Jun barely managed to swallow it; his throat felt like he'd been swallowing razor blades. He couldn't help coughing afterwards, his chest burning as he tried to catch his breath.

Nino made tsking noises as he rubbed Jun’s back tenderly as he tried to help him breathe easier.

“I'd better order some groceries to be delivered, since there's obviously nowhere near enough food for all of us,” Sho said, pulling out his phone.

“What do you mean?” Jun croaked.

“Do you honestly think we are going to leave you here like this? Alone?” Ohno asked.

“But you guys have work. I have work…” Jun protested.

“Not any more,” Ohno said as he returned from turning off the bathwater. “I cancelled everything for today.”

“You can't do that! You just can't decide these things…” Jun protested weakly as Aiba hauled him up from the bed and deposited him in Sho’s arms.

“I'm not Arashi’s leader for nothing,“ Ohno replied, looking quite pleased with himself. “I never ask for anything, so they were quite happy to oblige me just this once. And anyway, I'm sure the poor staff will appreciate a short break from you.”

“Oi!” Jun tried to glare, but it was hard to look scary when being naked and carried princess style to a bathtub almost overflowing with bubbles.

++++

“Is he asleep yet?” Aiba asked eagerly.

“Too loud!” Nino exclaimed loudly.

Jun, who was desperately trying to fall asleep if only to blank out his friend's annoying voices, snickered.

“SHHHHHHHHH!” Sho hissed loudly as he stroked Jun’s hair and massaged the back of his neck.

Ohno, who was laying on the bed beside Jun, pulled him even tighter against his body, humming under his breath as he rubbed his back in slow circles.

Jun sighed and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Ohno’s neck, feeling himself finally drifting away, surrounded by extremely annoying bandmates. As soon as he was feeling better he would make sure to tell them just how much they irritated him, or perhaps instead he would simply tell them how much he loved each and every one of them.


End file.
